K-Mart's Ending
by SharkeyJ
Summary: set after Retribution. Alice, Ada, Jill, Leon and Becky have alreday found Chris and are now on their way to persuing Excella Gionne, Alice and Jill find K-Mart infected with the C-virus.


Alice, Becky, Leon, Ada, Jill, Chris and Claire walked down the corridor back to the control room. "Excella she's gone" Ada said looking down at the floor with two tiny droplets of blood. "We'll find her trust me" Alice said walking over to the screen. "Jill did the red queen say anything to you about K-Mart" Alice asked. Jill scratched her head and looked as if she did remember something. "Yes when Excella asked for Chris and Claire, she then asked for K-Mart" Jill said. Alice typed away at the buttons and looked at the screen looking at different CCTV footage and one caught her eye. There she was, in a glass room with the Umbrella logo on the walls, lying on the floor in her test subject outfit was K-Mart. "Ada where is this room" Alice said looking Ada in the corner of the room. "On the other side of the facility" Ada said looking at the schematics through her glasses. Ada downloaded the schematics onto her glasses. Alice opened another set of metallic doors behind the throne and held Becky's hand. They all walked down the corridor and towards K-Mart's location. "What happened to you Jill" Chris asked looking at Jill in her battle suit. "I let myself get caught" she said looking straight out front. "No but that's not all is it" Chris said looking at her. Jill looked back at him with tears in her eyes. "I led the F.B.I in a different direction, away from the others and when I came back, I then left again with a group of survivors to Baltimore after what Alice did." "What happened to Alice" Chris asked looking at the woman in umbrella uniform in front of him. Alice listened in on their conversation. "She was being controlled by Umbrella after we helped her escape from the Detroit facility and she killed Angela Ashford." "Just up ahead" Ada said handing Alice the glasses. Alice looked through them and scrolled through the schematics. They stopped in front of another heavy metal door. "Stand back" Alice said putting Becky behind her. Alice stared at the hinges and suddenly they started to melt. Then Alice's eyes fully dilated and the door blew open. They stepped inside and found K-Mart lying on a stone table. "K-Mart" Alice shouted running towards the unconscious blonde girl wearing her white test-subject uniform. Leon and Chris went to look at the elevator behind the stone table. Jill walked over to K-Mart and started to remember her. "K-Mart" Jill whispered. K-Mart began to moan. "K-Mart" Alice said smiling. K-Mart opened her eyes and looked at Alice. "Alice" she smiled and hugged the woman. Becky looked at K-Mart. "Who's this" K-Mart asked smiling to Becky. Becky read her lips. "I'm Becky, this is my mum" Becky said and signed to K-Mart. K-Mart looked at Alice in confusion. "Long story" Alice smiled. K-Mart moaned and felt a sharp pain in her stomach. "C'mon lets get you out of here" Alice smiled helping K-Mart up. They walked over to Chris and Leon. "Take her" Alice said to Chris handing him over K-Mart. "Ada hand me the specs" Alice requested. Ada took out the red glasses from her belt. Alice put them on and looked at where they were to go next. "This elevator leads back to the control room" Alice said handing the glasses back to Ada. K-Mart began to cough up blood. "K-Mart" Jill said examining the blood. K-Mart fell to the ground screaming. "K-Mart…K-Mart hang in there" Alice panicked. Becky held on to her worried for K-Mart. Suddenly K-Mart burst into flames. "NO" Alice cried out. "Alice help me" K-Mart cried out to her. K-Mart reached out to Alice as thick goo began to surround her whole body. "I suppose I should thank you" a voice came from a set of speakers on the ceiling. Alice stared at a surveillance camera in the corner of the room. "Excella, what did you do to her" Alice roared at the camera. Chris walked over to Alice. "Excella Gionne" Chris stared into the camera. "Mister Redfield, how nice to finally make your acquaintance" Excella laughed at him. "Excella, you are alive" Chris snared at the camera. The camera began to open up and a glass screen rose up. Excella appeared on the screen. "I lost a dozen friends, all because of you Excella. Where's Claire" "Claire? Even if I did know, think I would tell you?" Excella mocked Chris. "ALICE" Jill shouted. The shell surrounding K-Mart began to crack. Ada slowly reached for her crossbow on her back. A figure began to rise out of the shell. Alice stared at the figure and held Becky close. Jill backed away from the figure and stood next to Leon, Ada and Luther. The figure reached out to Alice and Alice started to get drawn into the figures hand. She reached out and Ada quickly flicked out her crossbow and shot the figure in head, bursting the gooey bubble surrounding the figure. Alice ran over to it. It was K-Mart but in a different form. She was naked and her skin was grey. Alice let a tear fall down from her eye to the ground as she pulled the arrow out of K-Mart's head. "K-Mart I'm so sorry" Alice cried hugging K-Mart's body. Jill hugged Chris and burst into tears. Leon walked over to Alice and helped her up. "C'mon we should go" he said carrying Alice over to the elevator. They reached the elevator and just as Alice and Jill were about to walk into the elevator the doors shut. "Alice, Jill" Leon yelled from the inside of the elevator. "Leon" Jill yelled pounding on the doors. "Let's have a bit of fun shall we" Excella spoke over the speakers. Jill looked at K-Mart's body and saw a worm shaped figure moving inside her. It headed towards her left shoulder then it disappeared and went round to her back. She tapped on Alice's shoulder and Alice turned around. A tentacle shot out of her back followed by another and another. Alice took out her shotgun and Jill took out her metal pole spear like weapon from her back, both women were ready for anything.

"How do we get in there" Leon said looking at Ada, who was already one step ahead of him. She took out her glasses and had a look at the schematics. "We'll have to go back to the control room, where Excella is and open the doors from there" she said putting the glasses back in their tiny holster. Leon clicked the button and the elevator began to descend down the facility.

The mutated K-Mart stood up and smiled at the women. Her hair and body was slimy and her eyes were a piercing white. "K-Mart don't do this, this isn't you" Alice cried out to her. K-Mart laughed at her. "What is she" Jill asked keeping her eye on the mutated K-Mart. "I think she's some kind of breeder for the virus" Alice said studying K-Mart. K-Mart twitched; Jill raised her pole and charged at K-mart. "Jill no" Alice shouted but it was too late. One of K-Mart's tentacles threw Jill across the room. Alice ran at K-Mart while shooting at her then instantly another tentacle reached out at Alice and began to choke her. Alice dropped her gun and Jill saw the chance to help Alice. Jill quickly ran towards the gun dodging tentacles. She finally reached the gun and before she could fire she was flicked up into the air. She landed on her feet next to her pole. She used the pole as a javelin and darted it at K-Mart's tentacle which was now tightening more around Alice's neck. Alice dropped to the ground and backed away over to Jill. Jill handed Alice her shotgun and took out her scorpion gun. They both began to fire as K-Mart began to climb up the walls.

The elevator stopped at a corridor with blood smears across the walls. Leon quickly took out his handgun and slowly walked down the corridor with the others following. Ada walked beside Leon and smiled at him. "You know what it is" she asked looking at the blood. She knew what it was; she just wanted to start a conversation with him. "Yeh I encountered one of them back at Umbrella Prime" he looked serious, more serious than he had been before. "Lickers" Chris said from the back of the group. Leon turned around. "You've had an encounter" Leon asked, his eyebrows rose. "Yeh before I was put in the prison cell back when I first met Alice. When I worked for the BSAA with my partner Sheva Alomar, we met up in Africa where we went in search for a man named Richard Irving. We encountered several Lickers on our way to him." They continued walking down the corridor until they finally reached a heavy metal door. "Ready" Leon said looking at the others. Leon slowly opened the door. They ended up in another corridor but the walls were windows which held several lickers in each of them. Becky stared at them. Leon looked down at the scared little girl and signed to her "I'm going to need you to be brave right now we'll get you back to your mum" he smiled keeping her close.

K-Mart swung at the women. Jill quickly flipped into the air, dodging the tentacle as Alice tried to stop it with her powers. The tentacle retracted and K-Mart fell to the ground flopping about like a fish out of water. Alice ran to her and held her close as she held her head. "C'mon K-Mart I know you can fight this, please" K-Mart growled and pushed Alice out of the way. More tentacles began to burst out of K-Mart's back. She ran over to the wall and started to climb she began to crawl slowly stalking her prey. Jill started to shoot at her then Alice pushed her arm down. "Please don't shoot at her" Alice cried. Jill looked confused at Alice. "Alice that isn't K-Mart anymore, she's dead" Jill tried to explain to her. Alice didn't listen to her she only thought that there must be a way to save her. Another tentacle swung at them, Jill's pole was stuck through the tentacle. Jill saw the opportunity and took it; she grabbed the pole and pulled it out. She clicked a button and the pole extended and more spears shot out the top. Jill darted it at K-Mart and the spear plunged into K-Marts chest. K-Mart fell from the ceiling. Alice ran to her but was stopped by Jill. "Alice listen to me that thing is not K-Mart" she said handing Alice a magazine full of ammo. "If you have any sympathy for her you should put her out of her sympathy" looking down at the ground. Alice reloaded her shotgun and slowly walked over to K-Mart's body.

The group slowly walked down the corridor, keeping an eye on the lickers. They didn't seem to notice them. "Their blind but they have a great sense of hearing" Chris said. Becky stared at the creatures. Then she noticed something out in front of the group. It was another elevator. "Uncl-I mean Leon, look" she pointed out to him. He looked at the elevator and began to speed up. They reached the elevator and saw a screen at the top of doors. The screen flashed red and the Red Queen appeared on the top right corner with CCTV footage of the cell where Alice, Jill and the mutated K-Mart were. "Activate biohazard" the Red Queen said. The corridor lights turned red and the Red Queen disappeared form the screen. The glass windows began to open and one by one the Lickers crawled out from their cells. Ada hit the button of the elevator and saw that it would take a couple of minutes before the elevator would get to the floor they were on. Chris began to fire, followed by Chris and Luther. Ada held Becky at the back of the group and both of them watched as the lickers flung themselves towards them. "Just two more floors" Ada thought looking at the number of floors at the top of the doors. A licker whipped its tongue at Luther and grabbed him by the neck pulling him towards the group of lickers. Luther yelled but it was too late to help him. The Lickers began to shred his face and body apart with their claws. The elevator doors opened and Ada and Becky ran inside. Luther, Leon and Chris slowly backed into the elevator and the doors closed on a lickers tongue. Becky hugged Leon and smiled at him. "We have to go through another corridor and up a set of stairs and we'll be outside the control room" Ada said remembering the schematics.

"Alice please shoot me" K-Mart cried out to her. Alice put the gun down and kneeled down next to her. Alice held K-Mart close to her. Jill stared at the _creature _and Alice. Jill slowly walked behind Alice and quietly picked up the shotgun. "Alice I'm sorry" Jill whispered. Alice looked up at Jill and saw she was about to shoot. "No Jill" Alice yelled. K-Mart quickly shot up and hit Jill with one of her tentacles. Jill hit the ground and looked at the symbol in the middle of the floor. It was a grey coloured Umbrella sign and it looked more like a trap door. Jill looked around the room for some sort of crank or switch to open the trap door. Alice dodged several hits form the tentacles and went hand in hand combat with K-Mart. "Come on K-Mart I know you can fight this" Alice shouted at K-Mart. Jill looked up at the CCTV camera. "Come on Leon" she said staring at the trap door.

The elevator doors opened and the group looked down the endless corridor. The walls were lit up and the floor was made of glass. They started to walk across the glass floor when suddenly they heard Becky gasp. She looked down at the glass floor. It was the ceiling for the room where Jill and… "Mommy" Becky shouted. Everyone looked down at the fight. Leon looked down at Jill. Jill was looking back at him. She pointed out the trap door and told him to find a way of opening it. Leon didn't understand what she was saying but Becky could tell clearly what she was saying. Becky ran ahead of the group and stopped in front of the door to the staircase. "C'mon" she signed to the others. They all ran up the stairs. Becky started to run out of breathe but she was determined to help her mother. They finally reached the control room door and were ready for Excella. Leon kicked the door opened and pointed the gun out to the Excella's throne. "She's not here" Ada said looking around the room. All the equipment was gone. Becky searched the room for a button or crank to open the trap door. She looked over at the control panel and watched the CCTV footage of her mother and the monster. Jill was looking up at the camera and shouted at them to hurry. Luther looked down at the control panel and started to click at random buttons. "Careful" Chris said pushing his hands away from the control panel, "You can cause this whole place to blow if you do stuff like that" Leon looked at a table with scrunched up bits of paper and something caught his eye. On the floor was a folded up photo. He opened it up and showed it to the others. "It can't be can it" he questioned at the photo. Ada looked at the photo. Becky didn't pay attention to the photo and walked over to a wall with hundreds of flashing lights and switches. She closed her eyes and let her hand drift across the buttons and switches, until finally she stopped on a black switch inside a glass box. Becky opened the box and looked at the others looking for the switch. Becky stared back at the switch and thought to herself, this switch could open the trap door or it could self-destruct this place. She made up her mind and flicked the switch. She ran over to the CCTV footage and watched as the trap door started to open.

Alice looked behind K-Mart and saw the trap door, she looked over at Jill. Jill nodded her head and Alice realised that it had to be done. K-Mart had to fall into the trap. Alice round house kicked K-Mart towards the trap door, Jill ran up to the trap door and put her leg out in front of it to allow K-Mart to fall over. K-Mart reached Jill's foot and tripped over into the trap door. Alice reached out her hand to K-Mart. "K-Mart I'm so sorry, please forgive me" she cried at the growling K-Mart. "I'm going to avenge your death K-Mart I promise you, I'll get Excella for this." K-Mart started to become too slippery for Alice to hold on for any longer. "I love you" Alice said to K-Mart before letting go of her. K-Mart roared at Alice as she fell into darkness.

"How do we get in there" Leon said looking at Ada, who was already one step ahead of him. She took out her glasses and had a look at the schematics. "We'll have to go back to the control room, where Excella is and open the doors from there" she said putting the glasses back in their tiny holster. Leon clicked the button and the elevator began to descend down the facility.

The mutated K-Mart stood up and smiled at the women. Her hair and body was slimy and her eyes were a piercing white. "K-Mart don't do this, this isn't you" Alice cried out to her. K-Mart laughed at her. "What is she" Jill asked keeping her eye on the mutated K-Mart. "I think she's some kind of breeder for the virus" Alice said studying K-Mart. K-Mart twitched; Jill raised her pole and charged at K-mart. "Jill no" Alice shouted but it was too late. One of K-Mart's tentacles threw Jill across the room. Alice ran at K-Mart while shooting at her then instantly another tentacle reached out at Alice and began to choke her. Alice dropped her gun and Jill saw the chance to help Alice. Jill quickly ran towards the gun dodging tentacles. She finally reached the gun and before she could fire she was flicked up into the air. She landed on her feet next to her pole. She used the pole as a javelin and darted it at K-Mart's tentacle which was now tightening more around Alice's neck. Alice dropped to the ground and backed away over to Jill. Jill handed Alice her shotgun and took out her scorpion gun. They both began to fire as K-Mart began to climb up the walls.

The elevator stopped at a corridor with blood smears across the walls. Leon quickly took out his handgun and slowly walked down the corridor with the others following. Ada walked beside Leon and smiled at him. "You know what it is" she asked looking at the blood. She knew what it was; she just wanted to start a conversation with him. "Yeh I encountered one of them back at Umbrella Prime" he looked serious, more serious than he had been before. "Lickers" Chris said from the back of the group. Leon turned around. "You've had an encounter" Leon asked, his eyebrows rose. "Yeh before I was put in the prison cell back when I first met Alice. When I worked for the BSAA with my partner Sheva Alomar, we met up in Africa where we went in search for a man named Richard Irving. We encountered several Lickers on our way to him." They continued walking down the corridor until they finally reached a heavy metal door. "Ready" Leon said looking at the others. Leon slowly opened the door. They ended up in another corridor but the walls were windows which held several lickers in each of them. Becky stared at them. Leon looked down at the scared little girl and signed to her "I'm going to need you to be brave right now we'll get you back to your mum" he smiled keeping her close.

K-Mart swung at the women. Jill quickly flipped into the air, dodging the tentacle as Alice tried to stop it with her powers. The tentacle retracted and K-Mart fell to the ground flopping about like a fish out of water. Alice ran to her and held her close as she held her head. "C'mon K-Mart I know you can fight this, please" K-Mart growled and pushed Alice out of the way. More tentacles began to burst out of K-Mart's back. She ran over to the wall and started to climb she began to crawl slowly stalking her prey. Jill started to shoot at her then Alice pushed her arm down. "Please don't shoot at her" Alice cried. Jill looked confused at Alice. "Alice that isn't K-Mart anymore, she's dead" Jill tried to explain to her. Alice didn't listen to her she only thought that there must be a way to save her. Another tentacle swung at them, Jill's pole was stuck through the tentacle. Jill saw the opportunity and took it; she grabbed the pole and pulled it out. She clicked a button and the pole extended and more spears shot out the top. Jill darted it at K-Mart and the spear plunged into K-Marts chest. K-Mart fell from the ceiling. Alice ran to her but was stopped by Jill. "Alice listen to me that thing is not K-Mart" she said handing Alice a magazine full of ammo. "If you have any sympathy for her you should put her out of her sympathy" looking down at the ground. Alice reloaded her shotgun and slowly walked over to K-Mart's body.

The group slowly walked down the corridor, keeping an eye on the lickers. They didn't seem to notice them. "Their blind but they have a great sense of hearing" Chris said. Becky stared at the creatures. Then she noticed something out in front of the group. It was another elevator. "Uncl-I mean Leon, look" she pointed out to him. He looked at the elevator and began to speed up. They reached the elevator and saw a screen at the top of doors. The screen flashed red and the Red Queen appeared on the top right corner with CCTV footage of the cell where Alice, Jill and the mutated K-Mart were. "Activate biohazard" the Red Queen said. The corridor lights turned red and the Red Queen disappeared form the screen. The glass windows began to open and one by one the Lickers crawled out from their cells. Ada hit the button of the elevator and saw that it would take a couple of minutes before the elevator would get to the floor they were on. Chris began to fire, followed by Chris and Luther. Ada held Becky at the back of the group and both of them watched as the lickers flung themselves towards them. "Just two more floors" Ada thought looking at the number of floors at the top of the doors. A licker whipped its tongue at Luther and grabbed him by the neck pulling him towards the group of lickers. Luther yelled but it was too late to help him. The Lickers began to shred his face and body apart with their claws. The elevator doors opened and Ada and Becky ran inside. Luther, Leon and Chris slowly backed into the elevator and the doors closed on a lickers tongue. Becky hugged Leon and smiled at him. "We have to go through another corridor and up a set of stairs and we'll be outside the control room" Ada said remembering the schematics.

"Alice please shoot me" K-Mart cried out to her. Alice put the gun down and kneeled down next to her. Alice held K-Mart close to her. Jill stared at the _creature _and Alice. Jill slowly walked behind Alice and quietly picked up the shotgun. "Alice I'm sorry" Jill whispered. Alice looked up at Jill and saw she was about to shoot. "No Jill" Alice yelled. K-Mart quickly shot up and hit Jill with one of her tentacles. Jill hit the ground and looked at the symbol in the middle of the floor. It was a grey coloured Umbrella sign and it looked more like a trap door. Jill looked around the room for some sort of crank or switch to open the trap door. Alice dodged several hits form the tentacles and went hand in hand combat with K-Mart. "Come on K-Mart I know you can fight this" Alice shouted at K-Mart. Jill looked up at the CCTV camera. "Come on Leon" she said staring at the trap door.

The elevator doors opened and the group looked down the endless corridor. The walls were lit up and the floor was made of glass. They started to walk across the glass floor when suddenly they heard Becky gasp. She looked down at the glass floor. It was the ceiling for the room where Jill and… "Mommy" Becky shouted. Everyone looked down at the fight. Leon looked down at Jill. Jill was looking back at him. She pointed out the trap door and told him to find a way of opening it. Leon didn't understand what she was saying but Becky could tell clearly what she was saying. Becky ran ahead of the group and stopped in front of the door to the staircase. "C'mon" she signed to the others. They all ran up the stairs. Becky started to run out of breathe but she was determined to help her mother. They finally reached the control room door and were ready for Excella. Leon kicked the door opened and pointed the gun out to the Excella's throne. "She's not here" Ada said looking around the room. All the equipment was gone. Becky searched the room for a button or crank to open the trap door. She looked over at the control panel and watched the CCTV footage of her mother and the monster. Jill was looking up at the camera and shouted at them to hurry. Luther looked down at the control panel and started to click at random buttons. "Careful" Chris said pushing his hands away from the control panel, "You can cause this whole place to blow if you do stuff like that" Leon looked at a table with scrunched up bits of paper and something caught his eye. On the floor was a folded up photo. He opened it up and showed it to the others. "It can't be can it" he questioned at the photo. Ada looked at the photo. Becky didn't pay attention to the photo and walked over to a wall with hundreds of flashing lights and switches. She closed her eyes and let her hand drift across the buttons and switches, until finally she stopped on a black switch inside a glass box. Becky opened the box and looked at the others looking for the switch. Becky stared back at the switch and thought to herself, this switch could open the trap door or it could self-destruct this place. She made up her mind and flicked the switch. She ran over to the CCTV footage and watched as the trap door started to open.

Alice looked behind K-Mart and saw the trap door, she looked over at Jill. Jill nodded her head and Alice realised that it had to be done. K-Mart had to fall into the trap. Alice round house kicked K-Mart towards the trap door, Jill ran up to the trap door and put her leg out in front of it to allow K-Mart to fall over. K-Mart reached Jill's foot and tripped over into the trap door. Alice reached out her hand to K-Mart. "K-Mart I'm so sorry, please forgive me" she cried at the growling K-Mart. "I'm going to avenge your death K-Mart I promise you, I'll get Excella for this." K-Mart started to become too slippery for Alice to hold on for any longer. "I love you" Alice said to K-Mart before letting go of her. K-Mart roared at Alice as she fell into darkness.

"How do we get in there" Leon said looking at Ada, who was already one step ahead of him. She took out her glasses and had a look at the schematics. "We'll have to go back to the control room, where Excella is and open the doors from there" she said putting the glasses back in their tiny holster. Leon clicked the button and the elevator began to descend down the facility.

The mutated K-Mart stood up and smiled at the women. Her hair and body was slimy and her eyes were a piercing white. "K-Mart don't do this, this isn't you" Alice cried out to her. K-Mart laughed at her. "What is she" Jill asked keeping her eye on the mutated K-Mart. "I think she's some kind of breeder for the virus" Alice said studying K-Mart. K-Mart twitched; Jill raised her pole and charged at K-mart. "Jill no" Alice shouted but it was too late. One of K-Mart's tentacles threw Jill across the room. Alice ran at K-Mart while shooting at her then instantly another tentacle reached out at Alice and began to choke her. Alice dropped her gun and Jill saw the chance to help Alice. Jill quickly ran towards the gun dodging tentacles. She finally reached the gun and before she could fire she was flicked up into the air. She landed on her feet next to her pole. She used the pole as a javelin and darted it at K-Mart's tentacle which was now tightening more around Alice's neck. Alice dropped to the ground and backed away over to Jill. Jill handed Alice her shotgun and took out her scorpion gun. They both began to fire as K-Mart began to climb up the walls.

The elevator stopped at a corridor with blood smears across the walls. Leon quickly took out his handgun and slowly walked down the corridor with the others following. Ada walked beside Leon and smiled at him. "You know what it is" she asked looking at the blood. She knew what it was; she just wanted to start a conversation with him. "Yeh I encountered one of them back at Umbrella Prime" he looked serious, more serious than he had been before. "Lickers" Chris said from the back of the group. Leon turned around. "You've had an encounter" Leon asked, his eyebrows rose. "Yeh before I was put in the prison cell back when I first met Alice. When I worked for the BSAA with my partner Sheva Alomar, we met up in Africa where we went in search for a man named Richard Irving. We encountered several Lickers on our way to him." They continued walking down the corridor until they finally reached a heavy metal door. "Ready" Leon said looking at the others. Leon slowly opened the door. They ended up in another corridor but the walls were windows which held several lickers in each of them. Becky stared at them. Leon looked down at the scared little girl and signed to her "I'm going to need you to be brave right now we'll get you back to your mum" he smiled keeping her close.

K-Mart swung at the women. Jill quickly flipped into the air, dodging the tentacle as Alice tried to stop it with her powers. The tentacle retracted and K-Mart fell to the ground flopping about like a fish out of water. Alice ran to her and held her close as she held her head. "C'mon K-Mart I know you can fight this, please" K-Mart growled and pushed Alice out of the way. More tentacles began to burst out of K-Mart's back. She ran over to the wall and started to climb she began to crawl slowly stalking her prey. Jill started to shoot at her then Alice pushed her arm down. "Please don't shoot at her" Alice cried. Jill looked confused at Alice. "Alice that isn't K-Mart anymore, she's dead" Jill tried to explain to her. Alice didn't listen to her she only thought that there must be a way to save her. Another tentacle swung at them, Jill's pole was stuck through the tentacle. Jill saw the opportunity and took it; she grabbed the pole and pulled it out. She clicked a button and the pole extended and more spears shot out the top. Jill darted it at K-Mart and the spear plunged into K-Marts chest. K-Mart fell from the ceiling. Alice ran to her but was stopped by Jill. "Alice listen to me that thing is not K-Mart" she said handing Alice a magazine full of ammo. "If you have any sympathy for her you should put her out of her sympathy" looking down at the ground. Alice reloaded her shotgun and slowly walked over to K-Mart's body.

The group slowly walked down the corridor, keeping an eye on the lickers. They didn't seem to notice them. "Their blind but they have a great sense of hearing" Chris said. Becky stared at the creatures. Then she noticed something out in front of the group. It was another elevator. "Uncl-I mean Leon, look" she pointed out to him. He looked at the elevator and began to speed up. They reached the elevator and saw a screen at the top of doors. The screen flashed red and the Red Queen appeared on the top right corner with CCTV footage of the cell where Alice, Jill and the mutated K-Mart were. "Activate biohazard" the Red Queen said. The corridor lights turned red and the Red Queen disappeared form the screen. The glass windows began to open and one by one the Lickers crawled out from their cells. Ada hit the button of the elevator and saw that it would take a couple of minutes before the elevator would get to the floor they were on. Chris began to fire, followed by Chris and Luther. Ada held Becky at the back of the group and both of them watched as the lickers flung themselves towards them. "Just two more floors" Ada thought looking at the number of floors at the top of the doors. A licker whipped its tongue at Luther and grabbed him by the neck pulling him towards the group of lickers. Luther yelled but it was too late to help him. The Lickers began to shred his face and body apart with their claws. The elevator doors opened and Ada and Becky ran inside. Luther, Leon and Chris slowly backed into the elevator and the doors closed on a lickers tongue. Becky hugged Leon and smiled at him. "We have to go through another corridor and up a set of stairs and we'll be outside the control room" Ada said remembering the schematics.

"Alice please shoot me" K-Mart cried out to her. Alice put the gun down and kneeled down next to her. Alice held K-Mart close to her. Jill stared at the _creature _and Alice. Jill slowly walked behind Alice and quietly picked up the shotgun. "Alice I'm sorry" Jill whispered. Alice looked up at Jill and saw she was about to shoot. "No Jill" Alice yelled. K-Mart quickly shot up and hit Jill with one of her tentacles. Jill hit the ground and looked at the symbol in the middle of the floor. It was a grey coloured Umbrella sign and it looked more like a trap door. Jill looked around the room for some sort of crank or switch to open the trap door. Alice dodged several hits form the tentacles and went hand in hand combat with K-Mart. "Come on K-Mart I know you can fight this" Alice shouted at K-Mart. Jill looked up at the CCTV camera. "Come on Leon" she said staring at the trap door.

The elevator doors opened and the group looked down the endless corridor. The walls were lit up and the floor was made of glass. They started to walk across the glass floor when suddenly they heard Becky gasp. She looked down at the glass floor. It was the ceiling for the room where Jill and… "Mommy" Becky shouted. Everyone looked down at the fight. Leon looked down at Jill. Jill was looking back at him. She pointed out the trap door and told him to find a way of opening it. Leon didn't understand what she was saying but Becky could tell clearly what she was saying. Becky ran ahead of the group and stopped in front of the door to the staircase. "C'mon" she signed to the others. They all ran up the stairs. Becky started to run out of breathe but she was determined to help her mother. They finally reached the control room door and were ready for Excella. Leon kicked the door opened and pointed the gun out to the Excella's throne. "She's not here" Ada said looking around the room. All the equipment was gone. Becky searched the room for a button or crank to open the trap door. She looked over at the control panel and watched the CCTV footage of her mother and the monster. Jill was looking up at the camera and shouted at them to hurry. Luther looked down at the control panel and started to click at random buttons. "Careful" Chris said pushing his hands away from the control panel, "You can cause this whole place to blow if you do stuff like that" Leon looked at a table with scrunched up bits of paper and something caught his eye. On the floor was a folded up photo. He opened it up and showed it to the others. "It can't be can it" he questioned at the photo. Ada looked at the photo. Becky didn't pay attention to the photo and walked over to a wall with hundreds of flashing lights and switches. She closed her eyes and let her hand drift across the buttons and switches, until finally she stopped on a black switch inside a glass box. Becky opened the box and looked at the others looking for the switch. Becky stared back at the switch and thought to herself, this switch could open the trap door or it could self-destruct this place. She made up her mind and flicked the switch. She ran over to the CCTV footage and watched as the trap door started to looked behind K-Mart and saw the trap door, she looked over at Jill. Jill nodded her head and Alice realised that it had to be done. K-Mart had to fall into the trap. Alice round house kicked K-Mart towards the trap door, Jill ran up to the trap door and put her leg out in front of it to allow K-Mart to fall over. K-Mart reached Jill's foot and tripped over into the trap door. Alice reached out her hand to K-Mart. "K-Mart I'm so sorry, please forgive me" she cried at the growling K-Mart. "I'm going to avenge your death K-Mart I promise you, I'll get Excella for this." K-Mart started to become too slippery for Alice to hold on for any longer. "I love you" Alice said to K-Mart before letting go of her. K-Mart roared at Alice as she fell into darkness.


End file.
